


Eyelash Wish

by sonnyalien



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora is in Love (She-Ra), Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnyalien/pseuds/sonnyalien
Summary: Adora is still adjusting to life outside the Horde. There are many strange customs in Bright Moon that she had never heard of before.This is a one-shot about one particular custom that Adora finds to be very interesting.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-ra) (mentioned), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra) (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Eyelash Wish

Adora tried not to topple backwards as Glimmer reached up towards her face.

“Hold still, Adora,” Glimmer whined.

“What are you doing?!”

Adora tried to push Glimmer away, but for every ounce of Adora’s strength, Glimmer was equally as persistent. Adora had backed herself into a corner, and Glimmer was trying desperately to get by Adora’s outstretched arms.

“You… have… an… eyelash,” Glimmer grumbled between heaves towards Adora’s cheek.

“Yes? I have many, Glimmer. Stop trying to take them!”

“That’s not what I’m doing. Just trust me, okay? Please?” Glimmer asked, finally taking a step away from Adora and looking up at her with a twinkle in her eyes.

Adora couldn’t help but relax.

“Okay. I trust you.”

Adora dropped her arms by her sides and Glimmer smiled triumphantly. Glimmer reached towards Adora’s face again, this time her finger gently caressing Adora’s cheek. She blushed at the contact and a nervous giggle bubbled out of her mouth.

Glimmer pulled her finger away from Adora’s face slowly.

Adora watched her skeptically.

“Glimmer…”

“Make a wish!”

“What?”

Glimmer held up her finger to Adora.

“Make a wish. You had an eyelash fall on to your cheek, and if you make a wish and blow the eyelash away—the wish will come true!” Glimmer explained excitedly.

Adora’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I don’t think…”

“Please?” Glimmer smiled widely, flashing all her teeth at Adora.

Adora blushed again. Her friendship with Glimmer was starting to feel like... something more. Whenever Glimmer was around, she had a warm, airy feeling in her stomach and her hands would get clammy. One time, she even dropped She-Ra’s sword after Glimmer had winked at her. Every time she saw Glimmer, it was like looking at the sky on a clear night. It was calm and exciting all at once; electricity would spread from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. She was comfortable with Glimmer; she was safe. She had never felt truly safe before.

Adora went to say her wish out loud, but Glimmer quickly placed her free hand over Adora's mouth. 

“No! You can’t say it out loud or it won’t come true. Close your eyes, say your wish in your head, and then blow the eyelash off my finger.”

Adora thought this was one of the strangest rituals she had been introduced to since leaving the Horde, but it seemed to mean a lot to Glimmer so she was happy to comply. She closed her eyes, thought her wish, the thing she wanted more than anything right now, and softly blew air from her lips.

When Adora opened her eyes, Glimmer’s hand lowered away from her face. She was still smiling that ridiculously wide and adorable smile of hers while taking a few steps away from Adora.

“How long until the wish comes true?” Adora asked.

Glimmer’s smile fell and she tilted her head slightly to the side. She ran her fingers through her pink and purple hair, and Adora tried not to watch in awe as the light through the palace windows glinted against it.

“Well, uh, there’s not exactly a time limit. It’ll just happen when it happens.”

Adora felt like an anchor was suddenly dropped into her hands and she was going to fall through the floor. She wanted her wish to happen as soon as possible! She wanted whatever deity that was supposed to be listening to hear her wish and immediately grant it—or at the very least give her the nerve to handle it herself! But now what was she supposed to do?

“Hey, don’t be sad! Wishes come true for people every day! Look where we are. You escaped the Horde, and my mom let you stay here, and we won the Battle of Bright Moon! I’m sure your wish will come true,” Glimmer assured Adora, closing the space between them and wrapping Adora in a hug.

Adora rested her face against the top of Glimmer’s head and couldn’t help but smile. She leaned into the hug as much as possible, letting Glimmer’s soft energy encompass her. Suddenly, she felt it. She felt the nerve she needed.

“Glimmer?” she asked.

Glimmer pulled back from the hug to look up at Adora.

“Yeah?”

Adora took a deep breath to steady herself and then leaned down, slowly but with purpose. Her lips touched Glimmer’s gently at first, Glimmer tensing for a moment before registering what was happening. Adora almost pulled away in terror and embarrassment, but Glimmer quickly rectified her reaction and tightened the grip she had on Adora’s waist while deepening the kiss. Adora had never done this before, but she had seen some of the other kids in the Horde do it secretly in the halls after dinner. Spinnerella and Netossa did it all the time. She had even caught Mermista and Sea Hawk doing it once. Though Mermista followed it up by telling Sea Hawk to not say a word and hurried off, leaving Sea Hawk to blush and giggle to himself. Adora just hoped Glimmer wouldn’t hurry off like that.

When they pulled away, Glimmer kept her eyes shut for a few beats. When they opened, they opened lazily while her lips stretched into a dreamy grin.

“Adora,” Glimmer started.

“I didn’t want to wait,” Adora interrupted her.

“What?” Glimmer asked.

“My wish. I didn’t want to wait. So I made it happen on my own.”

Glimmer’s cheeks pinkened and she looked away from Adora shyly.

“Oh… that’s what you wished for, huh?” she asked.

Adora chuckled, shoving her hands in her pockets and looking down at her boots.

“Yeah. I hope… I hope that was okay.”

Glimmer looked back towards Adora.

“It was definitely okay. In fact, I think I see another eyelash on your cheek,” Glimmer said, causing Adora’s heart rate to increase.

“Well, we shouldn’t waste wishes,” Adora said.

Glimmer shook her head and placed her hands on either side of Adora’s face, skipping the eyelash part of the wish entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this one-shot after finding an eyelash on my girlfriend's cheek. I thought it would provide a cute and funny moment between these two. I know my Glimmadora dreams were crushed, but that's why we have fanfic! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you'd like to see Glimmer introducing Adora into any other cute little customs! :)
> 
> \--Sonny


End file.
